Abstract The overall goal of the research core is to enhance the ability of researchers to elucidate how sensory systems work and how disease/pathological states occur. To do so, we propose to strengthen and expand the capabilities of the existing Microscopy Core by creating an Integrated Microscopy Core (IMcore). The IMcore is built on the three main service components.1) Microscopy Core, 2) the Antibody Unit (AU), and 3) Molecular Analysis Unit (MAU). All components will be integrated physically and thematically into the existing Microscopy Core. Dr. Zhaojie Zhang, the current state-funded director, who has provided the leadership to establish the Microscopy Core as a critical institutional facility, will continue in this role as Director of the IMcore. A multi- disciplinary team of scientists and technicians will manage the day-to-day operation of the three components. Two specific aims are proposed. Aim 1. To update and expand the existing microscopy core to create IMcore, and to provide a platform to promote collaborations and training necessary to meet the imaging needs of the investigators. A multi-photon microscope with high speed and high resolution is needed to map out large sensory network in three dimensions in vivo and in vitro. Aim 2. To expand the service capabilities of the IMcore by providing antibody screening and development and molecular analytic capabilities. We will expand the existing core to include antibody development and validation. The validation of antibodies uses a variety of molecular techniques including western blotting, immunoprecipitation, knock-out animals, and PCR to relate message to proteins. Services and instruments enabling the application of the new state-of-the-art high- throughput ?molecular imaging? (e.g., ChIP-seq, RNA-seq) of the nervous system utilizing, in part, outside fee- for-service next generation facilities will be developed. Successful expansion of the current Microscopy Core will integrate new capacities that will: 1) meet future technical challenges and enable innovative research by SBC investigators, 2) foster new and stronger collaborations among SBC investigators and in doing so, 3) pave the way for SBC investigators to undertake collaborative and groundbreaking approaches to understand how sensory systems work and how disease/pathological states occur.